You'll Never be Alone Again
by Erika Extasy
Summary: It's Max's birthday, and he can finally get his first Pokemon, but none of his family is there to celebrate with him. But Ash stops by to brighten up his birthday. Ash/Max Yaoi. ONESHOT, but has given me an idea for a new story, which I'll post soon.


NOTE: I wrote this because I think this is a really cute pairing, and there is none of it on the site, Maxi s a really underrated character in pokemon. I think this is gonna be a one shot, but I will continue it if I get enough requests to, I left it open at the end to make a series if I want to.

Max sighed and sat up in bed, he couldn't sleep. He needed to, he knew that, tomorrow was the biggest day in his young life. It was his thirteenth birthday, and the day he was getting his very first pokemon. He was supposed to get his pokemon three years ago, but his mom didn't want to lose her baby, so she made him wait until he was thirteen. But, it would be worth the wait. He had no idea which one he would get; he had weighted the pros and cons of each, but just couldn't choose. Max swung his legs off the side of his bed, and stood up. He walked over to his dresser and began to lay out his clothes for the following day. He folded the pants and shirt and laid them on top of the dresser.

"Well, now what, I'm too excited to sleep." Max said to himself and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a tap at the window. Max spun around on his heels and saw Ash looking through the glass. He ran to the window and shoved the glass up. Ash didn't have time to step through good before Max threw his arms around him.

"Ash! I've missed you so much! Guess what tomorrow is!"

Ash returned the young boy's hug.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Kiddo; did you really think I'd forget such a big day?"

"Well, I had hoped I'd see you, but I wasn't sure."

"I'm not gonna miss such a big day in your life. It's your thirteenth birthday, you're getting your pokemon tomorrow. I remember swinging by three years ago, and you teling me that you had to wait. By the way, do you know which one you're getting yet?"

Max pulled back from Ash, and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed, and sitting down. Ash sat down next to the small boy.

"No, I've been trying to decide for the past week, but I just can't pick one!"

"I know how you feel, kid, I was in the same position, and I ended up with the best pokemon I could ask for."

"Where is Pikachu, anyway?"

"He's at the pokemon center, we had a rough battle, and he got a little shook up, but he'll be fine tomorrow. And, until then, we've got this night all to ourselves'." Ash hadn't meant to put the undertone he did in that, and looked away, blushing. Max was glad he looked away, so he couldn't see that he was blushing as well.

"You have anything certain in mind?" Max wasn't completely sure what he meant when he said that, but he figured he'd take some of the embarrassment away from Ash.

Ash looked at the younger boy, he couldn't have meant that the way Ash had taken it, but the look on his young face would've told him different.

"Well, no, not really, I expected you to be in bed, but I saw your light on, so I figured I'd stop by tonight, instead of tomorrow. Why aren't you in bed, anyway?"

"I can't sleep, I've been trying, but I'm too excited for tomorrow."

"I could help tire you out, ya know." Ash mentally kicked himself when he realized what he had said.

"Really, like how?"

"Well, I," Ash had to think fast for this one, "could tickle you!" Ash jumped on top of Max poking at his ribs.

Max burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ash……haha…..please….."

Ash loved the look on Max's face when he was tickling him. He loved everything about the boy below him, and the three years since they'd last seen each other had been awful. Max was one of, hell; he was Ash's favorite traveling companions. He was sweet, innocent, and nice. And he would never have the same thoughts about Ash that Ash was having about him, would he?

Ash sat up from tickling Max.

"Tired yet?"

Max sat up and looked up at Ash, trying to catch his breath.

"Nope!" Max dove on top of Ash this time, trying to tickle him. He was about to find the ticklish spot on Ash's ribs when he brushed his knee between Ash's legs. He sat up and they both blushed, because when Max had done so, he felt a hardness between Ash's legs.

"I…..I better go, let you get some sleep….." Ash mumbled, standing up, and starting to step towards the door.

"NO!" Max grabbed Ash's hand. He really didn't want Ash to leave. He was glad he could make Ash feel like he did. "No….no, don't go. I don't want you to."

"I really should, I shouldn't be here."

Max grabbed Ash by the hand and turned him around. Max had tears in his eyes when Ash looked at him. Ash sat back down on the bed, and wrapped him arms around Max.

"Maxxie, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I….."Max sniffled. "I really don't want you to go; I've been alone for a long time now."

"You mean, since May left?"

"Well, that, and then Mom went to stay with her sick sister, and Dad spends the night at the gym a lot of the time, so I'm all alone, which is why I'm glad I'm leaving tomorrow, at least I'll have my pokemon, and won't be stuck in this house! I'm sick and tired of spending every day in this-"

Max was cut off when Ash pressed his lips to his, before pulling back, embarrassed, unsure. Max reached his hand up and touched his lips. He's been kissed by a few of his friends at school that were girls, claiming he was cute, but none of the kisses had ever made his lips tingle like that. He was snapped out of his daze when he felt the weight beside him lift off the bed.

"I've really gotta go…"

Max jumped up from the bed and caught up with Ash.

"No, don't!"

"No, I'm leaving, Max."

Max jumped on Ash's back, knocking him to the floor.

"You're not leaving!" Max screamed.

"Be quiet, you're gonna wake-"

"They aren't here, remember?"

"Oh yea, but, get off of me, I'm leaving."

"NO! You're not leaving, it's my birthday and I don't want you to! I shouldn't be alone on my birthday!"

Ash couldn't argue with the boy, no one should be alone on their birthday.

"I guess I'll stay."

"Yay!" Max yelled, before leaning down and kissing Ash again.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my birthday, I want a present." Max said, innocently.

"Well, I have you an actual gift with my bag back at the center an-"

"I want this, specifically, I want you."

"Do we have to be on the floor?"

"I guess not; carry me!"

Ash stood up and carried Max over to the bed, lying down with him. Max tried to crawl on top of him, but Ash held him down under him.

"Max, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't you?"

"It doesn't matter, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, more than anything, more than leaving this house, more than getting my pokemon, anything. But, do you want this?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Max leaned up for another kiss, and Ash leaned down to meet him. The two boys kissed until Ash thought it was getting a bit too hot in the room. He sat up and straddled Max's hips. He reached for his shirt, but thought it might be a bit much.

"Can I?"

"I've wanted you to all night."

Ash pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it n the floor before reaching down to unbutton Max's pajama top. Max rose up off of the bed and let Ash remove his shirt totally, throwing it to join his own on the floor. The two drank in the sigh of each other before returning to their kiss. Ash longed to taste more of Max; he brushed his tongue along Max's lower lip, and slowly, Max let Ash's tongue into his mouth. Ash explored ever cavity of Max's mouth, savoring the taste of the young boy. When they broke away for air, Max's face was flushed.

"I've…..I've never been kissed like that before…." He said, embarrassed.

"Did you like it?"

"Yea…"

"Would you like to do something else I think you'll like?"

"Sure, but what?"

"You'll see."

Ash stood up off the bed, and started to unbutton his pants. He looked at Max, who was red as a beet. Ash dropped his pants to the floor, before putting his hands in the waistband of his underpants and pushing them down as well. Max looked away, embarrassed.

Max was surprised when he felt hands tugging at his pajamas. A first he was unsure, but he really liked Ash, and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He arched his hips up to help Ash. When his pajama bottoms were on the floor, he saw Ash reach for his briefs. Ash stopped, unsure of his actions.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I am…."

Ash pulled the bottom of Max's briefs, pulling them down and off, dropping them to the floor. Max curled up, hiding himself. He wanted Ash to touch him, but he'd never been seen like this before.

"Why are you covering yourself? You're beautiful, Max."

This only made Max blush deeper, but, slowly, he uncurled himself, and let Ash look him over.

Ash looked down at the boy on the bed. He looked over the boy's flawless skin. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to touch the boy, to ravage his skin. He lied down next to Max, wrapping his arms around the boy, feeling his body heat, trailing kisses down Max's chest, making him shiver. He licked all over the boy's stomach, causing him to giggle, and burst in a fit of laughter when he dipped his tongue into his belly button. He went lower, first between the hip bones, and then even lower.

He took all of Max into his mouth at once, causing the young boy to buck up into the wet heat. He had never felt anything like this before; he couldn't have imagined something this hot and good up until now. Ash bobbed his head up and down on Max's dick, swirling his tongue across the head every time he went up. Max's vision was starting to blur, he couldn't hold open his eyes for much longer. He got a tight feeling in his stomach, and started bucking slightly up into Ash's mouth. Ash pressed down on Max's hips, holding him down on the bed, and deep throated him. He swallowed; his throat closing around Max pushed him over the edge, Max released himself in Ash's throat with a scream. Ash swallowed every drop of Max's seed and licked his lips, wanting more.

Ash rose up and looked at his young lover. His face was priceless, coming down from his ecstasy.

"How was the first time?"

"Amazing, how was yours?"

"We're about to find out, if you don't mind."

"Oh, you mean, you've never?"

"Nope." Ask smiled at Max.

"Oh, well, I'll give it a shot then." Max said, starting to sit up.

"Actually," Ash stopped him, "I was thinking we could do something a little different.

"Like what?" Max asked a little naive.

Ash motioned to the area he was talking about.

"Oh." Max was blushing again. "Okay."

"You sure?"

"How many times do I have to say? Yes, I am sure."

"Okay, okay, well, do you have anything I could use?"

"Use for what?"

"You are so naïve. Use for lubrication, so it won't hurt as bad."

"No, no, I don't think so."

"Oh, come one, lotion or something? Don't you masturbate, kid, you're home alone all day, of course you do."

"bottomdrawer" Max mumbled, he guess Ash knew him a little better than he thought.

"What?"

"Bottom drawer." He said, clearer.

Ash walked over to the dresser, opened the bottom drawer, and, sure enough, there was a bottle of lotion.

'Typical teenage boy.' Ash though with a smile.

He walked back over to Max.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees."

Max did as he was told. Ash got on his knees on the bed behind Max, and poured some lotion out on his finger. He rubbed Max's entrance with it, causing Max to shudder with the unusual coldness. He coated his finger in lotion, and pressed it in Max. Max cried out.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"It just felt weird."

Ash pressed another finger in, and Max winced in pain. It hurt more than he thought it would. He cried out again when Ash scissored his fingers stretching him out.

"Max?"

"Keep going."

Max bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming when Ash entered with a third finger. Ash pulled his fingers out, and pressed his cock against Max.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea."

"This is gonna hurt before it gets better, Maxxie."

"I know, but I want it."

Ash pressed into Max slowly. When he was all in, he stopped to let Max get used to him.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No…yea, that hurt. But, it's okay, continue."

Ash pulled out, and pushed in again. He hit Max's prostate, and Max screamed again, pleasure lacing his voice, going hard again. Ash noticed and pulled out, and pushed in again the same way, with the same reaction.

"Faster…."

Ash didn't need to be told twice, he sped up his rhythm, and grabbed Max's dick, pumping it in the same rhythm. Ash continued hitting Max's prostate and it was sending Max toward another climax. Ash was getting close to his too, but he wanted them to come at the same time, he slowed his pace down, but pumped Max at the same rhythm. Max started to twitch in pleasure, and Ash quickened himself again. Max screamed again, spraying himself into Ash's hand and onto his chest, he tightened around Ash, and Ash moaned out Max's name, releasing himself inside the boy.

Ash collapsed on the bed beside Max, pulling him into an embrace. Max turned over to face his new love.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean, Maxxie?"

"Was it just tonight; are you back on your journey tomorrow?"

"Well, I was gonna just drop by, give you a present, and wish you luck; but now, I'm wondering if you would like some company on your journey."

"Oh, Ash!" Max threw his arms around the older boy. "I love you!"

"You do?"

"I…..I didn't mean to say that….but, yes, I do, I have. I have since I was a little boy back in the day. I always looked up to you, and I dreamed about you. I thought you were just my hero, but now, I realize I love you."

"Max, I always looked at you like a little brother. But, after tonight, well, what I'm saying is, I'm not sure I love you."

Max sniffled audibly, he was about to cry, he just poured his heart out to Ash, and he threw it back in his face.

"Max, I want to come on this journey with you. I want to be there to protect you, to keep you warm, to be with you. I think I can love you. But, even if I can't, I can promise you this."

"What?"

"After tonight, you're never going to be lonely again."


End file.
